


touchin' on my

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been at this for two hours, after about a half an hour/forty-five minutes of foreplay, which was okay at the beginning (Stiles knows that sometimes it takes a little bit of time and patience for the good stuff to happen), but now it's starting to get slightly annoying. How long does someone have to search in another's ass for their prostate, for God's sake. It shouldn't be this hard, or take this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touchin' on my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> Written for a prompt given to me by **xxxAthaelaxxx**
> 
> Prompt was: Prostate massage with the prostate being extra sensitive. Sterek of course!!!
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> (Title taken from Touchin' On My by 3OH!3)

"Any day now, Derek.  _Any day_. I have  _all the time in the world_ ," Stiles yawns. He's got his knees pressed together, holding his legs up for Derek who, right now, has the most concentrated expression Stiles has  _ever_ seen on his face. Oh yeah, and three fingers up his ass.

They've been at this for two hours, after about a half an hour/forty-five minutes of foreplay, which was okay at the beginning (Stiles knows that sometimes it takes a little bit of time and patience for the good stuff to happen), but now it's starting to get  _slightly_  annoying. How long does someone have to search in another's ass for their  _prostate_ ,for God's sake. It shouldn't be this hard, or take this long. 

Derek ignores Stiles's  _obvious_  enthusiasm of the situation to ask, "Is this it?" and to get another bored, half-whined reply of, "No, no it's not. It's  _never_ going to be it."

This goes on for another ten more minutes at least before Derek sighs, pulling his fingers out. Stiles's eyes squint, mouth turning down and forming a small scowl.

"So, what, that's it? You're giving  _up_?" 

"We've been at this for nearly  _two hours_ , Stiles."

Derek sounds agitated, which is funny, their feelings must be in sync. Because he feels the  _exact_ same. Which he shouldn't be. He  _should be_  getting his prostate fucking  _treasured_ right now and be feeling over the moon in bliss, but instead all he's got is a sore ass and a half-mast dick.

"What if I turn around? D'you think you'll be able to find it easier  _then_?" He doesn't mean to hiss out the words but _really_ , there's only so much a horny nineteen-year-old can take.

"Maybe." 

Derek shrugs, but Stiles can tell he's up for the idea. The dilated pupils tell all.  _All_.

"Okay, all right, we'll try it." He rolls his body over, stomach pillowed by the mattress, legs spread as he waits. For nothing. "Derek?"

"Y-Yeah, yep, got it." Derek's voice sounds, what, nervous? Why? It's not like he's never seen Stiles's  _ass_ before.

"Uh, you okay back there, big guy?" he chuckles. Derek shouldn't be acting nervous  _now_. He's spent too much time with his fingers up Stiles's ass to be nervous. This shouldn't be any different.

Then again, Derek's fingers only go in his ass for fingering. Preparation. Not anything else. And wait, hadn't he mentioned to Derek a few weeks ago that his prostate was super-duper sensitive? Like, not-at-all-meant-to-be-this-sensitive-but-is-anyway sensitive?

"Fine." Derek's voice wavers, but his oh so powerful ego streak to prove he's perfectly okay wins out, because he says it again. "I'm  _fine_."

Stiles breathes in calmly, fights the smile twitching at the sides of his face, then remembers Derek can't see him and grins wide. "You're fine. Okay. That's good.  _Great_. Now stick your fingers back in my ass and get to work."

He hears Derek's breath expel out loudly from behind him, before there's a hand coming to rest over the curve of his left ass cheek. The hand squeezes, gentle, before a finger presses against his hole, wriggling in slowly. Derek's warm breath ghosting over the little hairs on his ass causes him to shiver. He closes his eyes and sucks in a lungful of air through the gaps in his clenched teeth, imagines Derek's face, determined hazel eyes trained on his own finger in Stiles's ass, biting his lip at the sight.

"C'mon. Another. Actually,  _two_  more. Hurry up," he whines, tilting his hips up against the mattress beneath him. No sooner as he's said it, it's happening, two more fingers sliding in easily after the first one. They stroke rhythmically, all three of them scissoring apart slightly and twisting inside him. 

"Fuck, looks so much better like this," he hears Derek murmur.

"Y-Yeah?" He's trying not to moan or whimper or keen or  _anything_ , really.

But then it happens.

" _O-O-Ohhh_."

He's gasping, stuttering and shaking, when one of Derek's fingers press down just  _there_. It's like every single nerve ending in his body is  _singing_ just from that one touch.

"That's it, isn't it?" Derek says. Well, kind of chokes out really, like he's amazed that he's finally found it and the fact that he has is so overwhelming.

"Y-Yep, you got it," he breathes, trying to catch his breath. 

That plan ultimately fails when all three of Derek's fingers press  _there_ again, circling around and around in tiny spirals. Over that fucking  _spot_.

"Fu-fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he whimpers. "Y-Y-You're,  _fuck_ , a-abusing the t-t-thing."

Derek snorts, the sound far away compared to the monotonous ringing in his ears as the fingers keep up with the circle-y thing they're doing. He's aware he's practically humping the mattress, legs getting tangled in the sheets with the frantic buck and swivel of his hips.

"You weren't kidding," Derek groans, sucking a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his inner thigh. " _Very_  sensitive."

The kiss. Seriously. That's all. All it takes.

It feels like his whole body is unravelling, back bowing and hips rutting desperately against the mattress, all the while with Derek's fingers kneading down on that tiny gland, working the orgasm out of him until he's keening in sharp, high little bursts.

Derek's lips kissing tenderly across his shoulder blade is what snaps him out of the close-to-subspace trance he's in.

"You all right?" Derek murmurs, lightly nipping the skin below his earlobe.

"Mmm, gimme a minute," he whispers tiredly.

Sleep wins over in the end, Derek's body covering him from head to toe, werewolf body temperature keeping him comfortably warm as Derek's breath hums a soothing lullaby in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else want something written for them? Let me know! ^-^
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, are welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
